Trick or Treat
by AlexisRose84
Summary: Modern AU Anna/John/Babies Halloween Fluff. Takes place after my story The Day Our Lives Turned Upside Down. Can be read as a stand alone story. Just a fun little one-shot.


_**Summary: Modern AU Anna/John/Babies Halloween Fluff. Takes place after The Day Our Lives Turned Upside Down. Can be read as a stand alone story. Just a fun little one-shot. **_

_Hey everyone! This story popped into my head as I was getting my own children ready for Halloween. It is from the story The Day Our Lives Turned Upside Down universe, but you don't have to know that story to read this. This story takes place about two years later after that one ended. There will likely be more one-shots from that universe, as well as a proper sequel. All you need to know is that they live in America in this story, although I actually don't think that's important now that I think about it. So enjoy! Thank you! _

**Trick or Treat**

_Early October 2022_

When Anna had told John she was going to stop by the Disney store, he hadn't expected to come home to several bags laying on the couch and nearly spilling out on the floor. He saw a blue sparkly dress hanging out of one of the bags and picked it up. Looking at the tag, he nearly fell over when he saw it was sixty dollars. He quickly placed it back into the bag and decided not to look at how much everything else was. John was pretty sure he didn't want to know.

"Daddy!" An excited squeal made John turn on his heels. He saw one of his two year old twins, Hope, rushing toward him with her hands up in the air. John immediately swooped her up into his arms and nuzzled her cheek with his nose. Her blonde locks tickled his chin and he chuckled.

"Well hello, Hope. Where are your brother, sister, and Mommy?" Hope pointed to the nursery. John shifted the little girl in his arms and began to walk to the new baby's nursery.

The room had been the twins', but the two of them had been moved into where the guest room had been located on the other side of the house. Originally the plan had been to move them into the rooms upstairs, but Anna couldn't bear to have the two of them upstairs by themselves so young.

Stepping into the nursery, he found Anna changing the baby's diaper and Kit, their other twin, pilling all of the stuffed animals into a huge pile to jump into.

"Hi," John said, causing Anna to turn and smile. She lifted the three month old into her arms and bounced her against her chest. Kit glanced up, but continued to work on his game. He motioned for Hope to get out of John's arms to help him. Hope began to squirm, so John let her down and then watched as the two continued with their fun.

"When the two of them are together, it's trouble," Anna joked, her lips curling up slightly.

"It is," John agreed. He stepped closer to Anna and ran his hands over the top of the baby's head. "Will you be joining them soon, Livvie?" The baby girl reached out for his finger, grabbing it and shoving it into her mouth.

"No, Liv is probably going to be the one to keep them in line," Anna replied. "Isn't that right Olivia Lynn?" The baby ignored her and continued to chew on John's knuckle. Anna handed Liv over to John and adjusted her shirt.

"Okay Kit and Hope, out of the nursery," she told the two of them. Hope began grabbing the stuffed animals to take into the living room and Kit followed suit. John and Anna chuckled as the two struggled to carry the stuffed animals into the living room.

"So, I see you had fun at the Disney Store today," John began to broach the topic of expensive dresses from the store. "Is there a reason Hope needs a sixty dollar sparkly dress?" He teased.

"It's Elsa's gown, John. You know, from _Frozen_. It's for her to wear for Halloween," Anna simply explained. John's head cocked to the side.

"Didn't we see that dress at the store for twenty dollars the other day?"

"Yes, but this one is better. It's official," Anna stated.

"Oh, okay," he laughed. When it came to the holidays, Anna went above and beyond to make them extra special for their children. He couldn't begrudge her any of it, either. Not after all they had been through to have children and the struggles she had faced when she was pregnant with the twins. Even though he knew Hope would love the twenty dollar costume just as much as the sixty dollar one, he knew it was important to Anna that she had the one she deemed better.

"What else did you buy?"

"Accessories for Hope's costume and Liv's costume. I didn't find something for Kit. He wants to be a dinosaur, so I ordered his costume from Pottery Barn." John's brows rose, but he decided to just nod and smile.

Anna grabbed into the bag and pulled out the shoes, crown, and gloves for Hope's costume. Then she pulled out the tiniest Snow White costume that she had bought for Liv.

Liv was their only child with brown hair. So far she looked just like her mother but with dark hair. Olivia Lynn Bates had been their surprise baby. After having the twins, they had thought they were done having children. They felt blessed to have Kit and Hope. Years and years of miscarriages and pain made them believe they would never have children. But then the twins came at one of the hardest times of their lives. They had been the hope they had needed. When the twins were a year and a half, Anna realized she was pregnant again. This time she had been an even bigger mess of nerves worried that the twins had been their gift and there was no way they would be allowed another one. However, the pregnancy had zero complications and Liv came into the world nine months later.

"Do you like that Livvie?" John questioned the baby, taking the Snow White costume and showing it to the baby. Liv reached out for it and her eyes grew as it fluttered away from her grasp.

"Sorry, Liv, no chewing on it yet," Anna said. She took the costume back from John and placed it back into one of the bags. John looked at her questioningly and Anna gave him a sheepish grin.

"I don't want any of it messed up before the big night!" John sighed and shook his head. He wrapped his arm around Anna's waist and pulled her closer to him, before pressing a kiss to her lips.

"They will have the best night. Don't worry too much," he stated. Anna had a way of stressing herself when she tried to make things too perfect.

"I'll try."

_Halloween Night _

Stepping into the house, John immediately heard screaming. He cautiously walked toward his and Anna's bedroom to find Hope in the middle of pitching a fit, Kit following around Anna, and Anna trying to find a quiet place to nurse Liv. He stood in awe of his wife. He knew she didn't have it easy. With three kids under three, she was a superhero to him. John knew there was no way he could do her job full time like she did.

Almost immediately, John jumped into action. His first step was to sweep the unhappy Hope up off the floor and bring her up into the air. He had learned quickly that distraction was the best way to end tantrums. Soon the girl was giggling and had forgotten why she was angry in the first place.

"Kit, can you come and help Daddy and Hope?" He said to the boy, motioning him to follow him out of the bedroom. Anna glanced up and gave him a grateful nod. John winked at her and rushed the two oldest out of their bedroom.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Kit cried out, reaching his hands up to John. He didn't like that his sister was being held and he was not. John bent down and added Kit into his arms. The two cuddled against his chest and he smiled. Not much felt better than this.

He walked the two of them into the kitchen and set them into their seats at the table. Trick or Treating would be starting soon and he needed to get them fed, before filling them up with sugar.

Turning, he found that Anna had already prepared a quick dinner. He scooped up the food and put it on their plates.

"Here you go," he offered them both. "Eat well so we can go and get some candy."

"Candy!" Hope exclaimed, her face bright.

"Yes, candy," John assured her. "Eat up!" Both children grabbed their forks and began to eat their food. A few moments later, Anna walked into the room with a slumbering Liv against her chest. Liv was already in her Halloween costume with the bright red bow headband on the top of her head.

"Here let me take her and you go ahead and eat," John offered. Anna handed the baby over and sat down with the twins. John felt such happiness as he watched his wife and children eat and his youngest in his arms. He wasn't sure there was much better in life than this.

Once they had all eaten, Anna rushed to get the twins into their costumes. She made sure every detail was perfect and then took about a million pictures of them all. John wasn't sure how she had the twins staying calm for the pictures. Often pictures were a mess of screaming and running around, but tonight the two smiled and did just as they were told.

"Did you bribe them with candy?"

"Maybe," Anna winked. "Okay! Let's go and Trick or Treat!"

-X-X-X-X-X-

Since the twins were only two and Liv was three months old, they only went down a few roads for Trick or Treating. They didn't want the kids to go to bed too late and they also didn't need that much candy.

At the last house, John couldn't help but smile. By this point, Kit and Hope were pros. They both exclaimed Trick or Treat and held their buckets up to be filled with candy. Then they both said thank you in unison, before rushing back to Anna and John.

"I got candy!" Kit happily stated. Anna bent down to his level and ruffled his hair.

"You did, sweetie," she agreed. Then her eyes went to Hope who had begun to rub her eyes with the back of her hand. Anna stood and took one of each of their hands. "Let's go home."

Liv was already in a deep sleep against John's chest, so he allowed Anna and the twins to lead the way home. Even though the walk home wasn't far, Hope wasn't going to make it. She was drifting fast. Anna lifted her into her arms and immediately her head fell to her mother's shoulder. Kit, on the other hand, seemed to be fueled with energy. The small boy kept trying to pull away from Anna's hand and wanting to run to a new house.

"Alright, bud, it's time to slow down," John told his son. He shifted the baby in his arms and walked up to help Anna with Kit. With them each having one of his hands, he finally stilled and walked in pace with them.

When they reached the house, Anna went to take Hope to bed and John walked the other two into his room. Even though they had a room for Liv, she still slept in a small bassinet next to their bed. He pulled the obnoxious bow off the baby's head and kissed her sleepy cheek. After he checked her diaper to make sure it was dry, he laid her into her crib and led Kit into the hallway.

"Daddy!"

"Shh," John murmured. "Livvie is asleep." John bent down to take the dinosaur costume off over his shoulder so that he was only in his t-shirt and pants. He then lifted him up and began to hum a quiet tune in an attempt to calm him down. It didn't take too long. Soon he could hear the boy snoring softly into his ear.

He walked to the twins' room and saw that Anna had fallen asleep next to Hope in her small toddler bed. After he placed Kit into his bed, he walked over to Anna and couldn't help but smile. He knew the children wore her out daily. Bending down, he pulled her into his arms and stood. Anna shifted slightly, but didn't awake.

He took her back into their room and placed her into their bed. It was then that Anna woke up. She yawned and sat up slightly.

"Did…did I fall asleep?" Anna quietly asked. John nodded. Anna sunk back into the covers and didn't seem to care that she was still in her clothes. Her eyes were growing heavy. "The kids were cute."

"They were," John agreed. He shrugged his pants off and pulled his t-shirt off over his head, before crawling into their bed and cuddling against Anna.

"It was fun," Anna added.

"It was."

"Now we have to get them matching Christmas outfits," Anna murmured, before tiredness won out and she was back asleep. John could only laugh.

"Whatever you want, my darling. Happy Halloween."

Turning off the lights, John could only imagine what Anna had in store for Christmas. And he was sure he was going to love every minute of it.

**The End **

_Would you like more of this particular universe? Let me know! Also let me know what you thought. Thank you all! _


End file.
